


Give It a Minute, It's Gonna Turn Around

by WhenIShipIShipHard



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hiatus, M/M, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIShipIShipHard/pseuds/WhenIShipIShipHard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete shows up on Patrick doorstep for the first time since the band went on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It a Minute, It's Gonna Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes at 1 am, sorry if it's really bad

Patrick woke up to rapid knocking at his door. He groaned and rolled over, wondering who the fuck thought it was a good idea to come over on a Wednesday night at 2:27 A.M. Not that he had any plans the next day, after the release of Soul Punk, his weeks had been relatively free. For now.

Whoever was at the door knocked again, desperately. Patrick stared at the ceiling, counted backwards from ten in his head, and stumbled out of bed.

He yanked the door open, prepared to snap at the person, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the face of the man behind the door.

"Pete," Patrick breathed.

Several different emotions slammed into Patrick at once, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Anger, because this was the first time he'd seen his best friend since Fall Out Boy went on hiatus. Worry, because Pete's hands were shaking and his eyes looked dark and exhausted. Fear, because it was clear something bad had happened for Pete to show up at his door like this. And, of coarse, the feelings for Pete that he'd pushed down for years, that he thought he stomped out over the last year of not seeing Pete. Love.

"Patrick," Pete gasped, as if his life depended on it. He let out a shaky breath and Patrick was startled when he saw the tears glinting in his eyes.

"Fuck, come in," Patrick said, realizing they were still standing in the doorway. He ushered his best friend in and shut the door behind him. Pete looked small and out of place as he looked around the room in curiosity. Patrick didn't question how he had found his address, he was Pete Wentz. When he wanted something, he got it.

Neither of them said a word for a minute, avoiding each other's gazes. Patrick's arms itched to embrace Pete and hold him until everything was ok. But he didn't move.

"I got divorced," Pete blurted, finally breaking the silence.

"I know," Patrick said. He didn't mention how upset he had been when he found out from the tabloids rather than Pete himself.

It was silent for another second.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," Pete muttered, making a beeline towards the door.

"No, Pete-" Patrick grabbed his arm. "Why are you here?"

Pete didn't meet his gaze. "I-I don't know. I just... I'm not used to... sleeping alone, and the nightmares, well, I always went to you when I had nightmares, I'm sorry it was impulsive, I shouldn't have come." He tried to make a move towards the door.

"Pete. Look at me," Patrick said calmly.

He looked up and met his gaze for the first time that night, brown eyes meeting blue.

Patrick gripped Pete's hand. "Stay tonight."

Pete closed his eyes and a single tear slipped out, and then he had Patrick in a bone crushing hug.

Pete smelled like sweat, soap, and cinnamon. Patrick's heart clenched painfully, and clung on tightly.

"I missed you," he murmured.

Pete made a small noise and held him closer. "Fuck, Patrick. I missed you too, so fucking much."

They held each other for what seemed like eternity but was only a few more seconds before letting go.

"Sleep?" Patrick asked quietly. Pete nodded. He followed Patrick to his room, and climbed into bed after him. Patrick immediately wrapped his arms around him, holding him protectively, the way he used to after Pete's nightmares when they were on tour.

"I'm sorry about your divorce," Patrick said softly.

"I'm not." Pete's words were muffled by Patrick's chest, but not enough to be misheard.

"What?" Patrick was sure the shock was evident in his voice.

Pete quickly backtracked. "I mean I am. I don't ever want to go through that again. But I'm not as sorry as I should be. It just wasn't working and it was obvious it wasn't working, and it was taking a horrible toll on both of us. And I... I didn't love her. I mean I did. Or I thought I did. I don't know, I don't know anymore."

Patrick stroked his friends hair, his mind racing.

"Shh, it's ok. You don't need to explain yourself to me," Patrick said soothingly.

"No, no, I do," Pete said, sitting up suddenly. He swayed a little before regaining his balance. Patrick then realized that Pete must've been a little drunk. It hurt to know that Pete only decided to pay him a visit under the influence, but he didn't let it show.

"I just..." Pete seemed to be at a loss for words. "I, it was, I... it's you!" he blurted finally, looking away. Patrick just looked at him.

"I didn't love her because I loved you."

Patrick was sure he had misheard. Pete had spoken quietly, he probably misheard.

Pete looked up at him suddenly, his eyes pleading and full of fear. "Please don't kick me out. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Patrick put his hand on top of Pete's, squeezing gently. Pete relaxed a fraction.

"Repeat what you said," Patrick said, his voice hoarse.

"Don't kick me out?"

"No, before that."

"I love you." Pete breathed.

Patrick shuddered. He knew this was the part where he kissed Pete to let him know it was ok, but found himself unable to move. "How long?"

Pete's eyes were full of regret. "From the start, I guess. And then I thought I loved Ashlee, but then again I thought I was over you, and both of those thoughts were wrong. And then the hiatus happened and then I realized how much I really needed you."

Patrick was silent, processing.

"'Trick, same something, please." Pete sounded like he was close to tears. This was enough to cause Patrick's brain to click into place.

"I love you too," he exhaled. Then he laughed and said it again. "I love you too, I love you I love you."

Pete's eyes widened, and then he was leaning in, and all Patrick could smell was soap and wind and cinnamon and _Pete_ and then Pete's slightly chapped lips were against his, and oh god it was better than anything he had ever imagined and he was sure he was going to faint.

He didn't faint, instead he moaned and wrapped an arm around Pete's neck, stroking his face with the other. One of Pete's hands was buried in his hair, and the other was crawling up his shirt. Pete eventually broke the kiss, all smiles and heavy breathes. Patrick started to trace Pete's face, outlining his eyes, nose, mouth.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Pete grinned. "Fuck, I love you."

Patrick replied with another kiss, a slower one this time. Pete pushed him down onto the bed, slowly kissing down his neck. Patrick gasped and sighed, fireworks going off in his head and chest. Eventually, Pete worked his way back up to Patrick's lips, kissing him once softly before resting his head on Patrick's chest. Patrick turned so that they were in the same position as before, and with a final kiss to the top of Pete's head, he fell asleep.

[•]

Pete was awake when Patrick woke up.

"You look so peaceful in your sleep," he murmured gently.

Patrick yawned, processing his surroundings. Pete giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Patrick smiled, and the events of the previous night rushed back to him.

"Love you," Patrick said, and grinned. "It feels so good to finally say that."

Pete nodded in agreement. "I love you too, 'Trick." Patrick smiled and hummed at the nickname. Then he laughed, short and loud.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked.

"Nothing it's just- god, we are fucking idiots. It took us eight years to finally reach this point. Eight fucking years, Pete. I can't believe I've been in love with you for eight years, and I can't believe those years finally paid off."

Pete flashed him a huge grin. "Who would've thought," he stated simply, before pulling Patrick into an embrace and kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to everyone who read the whole thing, thank you!


End file.
